19 ans plus tard
by Swato
Summary: Harry se recula et tomba face à celui qu'il avait bousculé. Le nez perché haut dans les airs, Draco Malfoy lui adressa une œillade moitié dédaigneuse, moitié déstabilisée.


**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Fond de Drarry ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas...

 **Prompt:** J'irai pas jusqu'à trop lui en vouloir pour ça.

 **Précision:** le texte en italique appartient à JK Rowling !

SPOIL LEGER SUR 7EME TOME !

.

* * *

.

 **Epilogue  
**

.

 _Le train s'ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouges d'excitation. Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même s'il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s'éloigner ainsi de lui..._

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

— Tout se passera bien pour lui, murmura Ginny.

Harry la regarda puis, d'un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

— J'en suis sûr.

Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien.

— Ginny ? Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ce nouvel endroit sur le chemin de Traverse ?

L'attention de Ginny se porta sur Hermione et sur le salon de thé au coin de la 4e avenue. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horizon, espérant entrevoir une dernière fois le train conduisant son fils vers des aventures qu'il savait trépidantes. Il se détourna finalement sans regarder derrière lui, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un au passage:

— Oh, pardon.

Harry se recula et tomba face à celui qu'il avait bousculé.

— Fais attention !

Le nez perché haut dans les airs, Draco Malfoy lui adressa une œillade moitié dédaigneuse, moitié déstabilisée.

— Potty, ajouta t-il, après coup.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de renifler, amusé malgré lui par le surnom qui avait depuis longtemps cessé de le miner. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à entendre Malfoy l'appeler ainsi après une vingtaine d'année, sa voix plus mature semblait ne plus aller avec l'insulte.

— Je pense qu'on a passé l'âge pour ce genre d'insulte, pas toi ?

Malfoy se contenta de hausser un sourcil et l'ignora superbement. Harry passa d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Sur le quai, les gens se réunissaient en groupe pour discuter ou s'en allaient tout simplement de leur coté, une larme à l'œil ou un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

— Comment ça se passe avec Scorpius ? Demanda Harry avec l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers parallèle. Il est nerveux ?  
— Non, il a la situation sous contrôle contrairement à certain.

Le ton traînant fit remonter un frisson le long de son dos, comme un souvenir de leurs années à Poudlard. La voix seule de Malfoy avait toujours suffit à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

— Est-ce que tu insinues que mon fils est nerveux ?  
— Il ne l'est pas ? Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— Il l'est. Tout comme moi à son âge.

Il se retint de mentionner ses exploits de Poudlard, Malfoy faisait ressortir son orgueil et les pires cotés de sa personnalité rien qu'avec ses inflexions hautaines et son port princier.

— Harry ? Tu viens ?

Ginny le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux voyageant de son mari à la compagnie particulière en laquelle elle le trouvait. Harry hocha la tête et tendit la main vers Malfoy sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois.

— Malfoy, salua t-il.

Malfoy regarda sa paume tendue et eut un petit sourire impitoyable. Harry se trouva ramené en arrière l'espace d'un instant, à un moment très précis de sa vie où un garçon blond lui avait présenté sa main comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait pas prise. Harry se força à croire qu'il n'en voudrait pas à Malfoy s'il faisait la même chose.

Il ne le fit pas. Une main élégante agrippa la sienne.

— Potter, répondit-il.

Une étincelle parut traverser sa peau, les yeux gris de Malfoy se rivèrent aux siens, comme un énième défi. La main dans la sienne était douce, départie de toute forme d'imperfection, des doigts long et fins, comme ceux d'un pianiste. Harry fut soudain très conscient des callosités présentes sur les siens, il dégagea sa paume et cacha sa gêne par un signe de tête.

Il alla retrouver Ginny et lorsqu'il eut retrouvé une contenance, jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. La femme de Malfoy venait de refaire une apparition à ses cotés et le regardait en fronçant un sourcil délicat en ce qui semblait être une interrogation. Malfoy lui répondit en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds impeccables et tourna la tête. Harry détourna le regard et sourit à Ginny.

Oui, dix neuf ans et tout était bien.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

.

 **Bien, bien, bien...  
**

 **Ce texte existe uniquement parce que Lasurvolte nous a parlé longuement de Drarry pendant le marathon des fanfictions et... bah voilà, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :)**

 **Review ? :D**

 **Ps: Je lis toutes vos review, vous êtes géniaux ! Avec mon boulot, je n'ai pas trop eut le temps de vous répondre mais ça va venir, vous inquiétez pas ;)**


End file.
